The Little Widow
by fangirlblood
Summary: Many girls wear make up to gain attention of the undeniably handsome boys or to bring confidence to their self-esteem. But some girls use the red of the dead bodies to pucker their lips while holding a gun in their other hand. And Hyuga Hinata is guilty of this crime. [full summary inside, all rights to kishimoto masashi]
1. author

**THE LITTLE WIDOW**

 **NARUHINA**

 **SASUSAKU**

 **SHIKATEMA**

 **SAINO**

 **hello everyone! this is my first official story on this website. i'm very excited but it was such a struggle for me to start writing a new story on here because it seems so complicated.**

 **I apologize if your ship isn't apart of the story, but it fits better this way. there would be nejiten in here if they were actually apart of this story, but as much as i love them both, it wouldn't fit if they were in this story. so say goodbye to them! but now i will introduce the actual summary of the story because the teaser on the front was very vague.**

Hyuga Hinata is a 17 year old girl who hasn't stepped out of the academy grounds in a decade. She is surrounded by young girls roughly her age who have all been brought for the most common reasons. Either they were thrown out or given up by their parents, it didn't matter because they all had one goal.

Every girl wanted to be bestowed the honor of becoming the _Black Widow_.

There wasn't a single award that could compete with it. It was a gift of a lifetime and it didn't matter what each girl had to do to gain it. If it meant learning to shoot a gun or the best way to torture the human body, they would gladly do it. The obedient girls would spend their time obeying their mistresses because freedom meant more than the life of an innocent being. Hinata knows this and she strives to prevail, and when she is given the chance to prove her worth she will gladly accept.

Its her mission to enter Konoha High School and decieve her new classmates and job, because Hinata is determined to win. She will make sure that no one can stop her, not even the guy who distracts her every class because she will kill him in the end. Both of them know there is no harm in murdering him, because after all he wants to stay in the darkness.


	2. prologue

When Hinata was a little girl, she could always see a spider climbing up the glass of her crack window.

Her bed was next to the window, that shielded her form the cold air from the foreign outside. She always nestled in the corner, isolated from the other girls. The girls always went straight to bed because _they_ would never tolerate chit chat. Hinata didn't know those girls well. She hardly spoke to them, mainly due to her shy nature and because they never approached her. But the last thing she wanted to see was their bodies on the floor with a pool of blood from the wounds and a bullet through their heads. They had curfew at 8:30 pm. All girls were ordered to immediately go to sleep in their small beds. The bed were creaky and made out of old wood that could snap at any moment. The blankets were thin that barely covered their bodies from the cold. Most girls didn't have pillows because _they_ claimed it would hurt our necks. Hinata had met many girls at the academy, but was smart enough to never get close. She learned that lesson when she woke up to a empty bed with no one in it.

Girls were often recruited at a young age from all over the world. Majority of girls were Russian because our academy was located in Russia. All adolescent girls learned how to speak, write, and read Russian. Hinata was bilingual because her birth home was Japan and Japanese was her first language. She herself perferred Russian because her familiarity and practice with the language.

She was always scared of the black spider that nested in her window beside her bed.

The spider hanged from it's web, ignoring Hinata's presence every night. The little spider would constantly build her palace out of silky web. Her web was the strongest, she had built a home that would never fail her.

Unlike the vicious spider, Hinata's home failed her.

The result of her mother's death, was blamed on Hinata. Her father told her that Hinata's birth killed her mother, and eye for an eye. Her father resented her and believed that she was a being of evil. Hinata didn't remember much of her childhood, but she knew it wasn't as different as it was now. She knew she followed strict orders from her father. She also vividly remembered that he ignored her most of the time, and would have a babysitter to take care of her. She also recalled when he would take her stuff animal or toy when she failed a task or request. Her father wanted a normal family. A beautiful wife, who could provide meals to her family. Children who could bring joy to the home and study hard to leave for college. A normal family that was weaved by my father's beliefs.

Hinata was not apart of the picture. Her father took the picture of a father and daughter with piercing white eyes and stern faces, and grabbed a pair of scissors to cut her off. Hinata didn't not mind that she snapped from the family, this showed her that she needed to use this second chance at the academy to avoid failure. Hinata was 7 when she entered the academy, and lost all contact between her father. She didn't know exactly how she was registered here but she knew it was better than that man who called himself a 'father'.

While laying on her bed, she could only stare at the spider.

She would often find herself humming to the tune of their most recent piece, sometimes Mozart or maybe Tchaikovsky. Each piano piece was graceful and enchanting, with their point shoes would move on each beat. The girls were trained in the art of ballet and dance, trained to be the most flexible and elegant. Their feet were constantly throbbing, and toes bleeding from the amount of pressure it held as they reached for the sky. Not only were females trained in dance but with math and reading. Their bodies grew strong and their minds got smarter.

The spider's castle trapped innocent insects luring them in and murdered with no regrets.

Hinata and the other girls learned how to kill.

Soon a gun became apart of their bodies. They learned not to fear the trigger but to see it as an extension of their body. They would aimed their gun at the target and shoot without a second thought. _They_ trained little girls to kill, either with a gun or by hands. Girls were ordered to learn different types of martial arts. Soon the phrase "My hands are tainted with blood" didn't seem like a fantasy anymore.

The spider killed to live, while _they_ made us kill for benefit.

At first Hyuga Hinata could never fall asleep with that spider by her side. She used to be scared of the black widow.

Until she became it.


	3. Chapter 1

The clinking of the piano keys accompanied the fast taps of several feet. A variety of girls were set in straight rows, their eyes facing forward. The were surrounded by white marble walls, with decorative designs that enhanced its elegance. There were multiple large windows that let the sunlight shine inside the academy. There was a single black grand piano at the corner of the ballroom, and a white diamond chandelier hanging above it. The rows of girls moved along the beat of Tchaikovsky's _Swan Lake_.

Hinata had her hands clasped to 3 other girls, their feet continued to changed positions as their Master instructed them. Their feet synchronized, and their movements gracefully danced together. They worked as a team, and if there was a single failure the dance would be ruined. Hinata's pearl eyes focused on the walls, as she avoiding Master's glare. The thump of Master's cane caught Hinata's attention and made her turn her head from the wall, she saw girl who was on the verge of breaking.

"Faster"

The weak girl held in a sob and continued to synchronized with her sisters. He kept hitting the ground with his cane, his thumps matched the tempo while their feet did not.

"Can you not hear the tempo? I know for a fact none of you are deaf." Master threatened in his fluid Russian, a hint of steel in his voice. Hinata's three other sisters held in a breath, clearly breaking under pressure. Hinata averts her gaze from her sisters and continues to stare at the wall. Hinata tried to overcome the voice in her to encourage them to resist the temptation of giving up. But she didn't want to do anything that would make Master think lesser of her. But she absolutely hated to see her companions being hurt. She despised that feeling.

The smallest and weakest girl whimpered, her hands were sweaty, and Hinata had the urge to let go of them. The stupid girl started to breathe in quick breathes, a signal that she was going to cry. Hinata bit her lip, she didn't like seeing such a young girl being put through so much torture, but the girl would have to summon her courage by herself. Hinata's two other sisters knew this too, it was a shame to see another china doll break.

"Follow the beat" Master commanded. His face didn't have an ounce of sympathy for her, it didn't show his dissatisfaction with her. His small lips were flat and his black eyes bored into the poor girl. Master's wrinkled hands tightly gripped his black cane, and maintained its beat.

The feeble girl who must have been around 10 years old, covered her mouth fearing that she would vomit. Sweat beaded down her sickly pale skin, and her thin lips red from bleeding. Her thin white hair threaded to fall out of it's bun. All the girls were starving and exhausted which often led to getting sick. Girls were often taken away from being diagnosed with a severe fever or influenza. The poor girl had tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes.

"Or will you be able to handle it?" Master asked with poison dripping off his words. His lifeless eyes watched the 10 year old's blue eyes that wavered and cowered like mice. She started sobbing and her hands slip out of her sisters, as she drops to the floor. Her breathing was unsteady and tears fell out of her red crying eyes. She covered her face, embarrassed from crashing under pure pressure.

"Get her out of here!" Master commanded. A nurse rushed in and grabbed the crying girl and scolded her for not being worthy enough. The girl shrieked, and screamed about wanting a second chance. Her cries could be heard through the white marble hallways. Master sighed in disappointment, as he stared out the window.

"Rosalina will have to take that pathetic girl's place" Master decided. He ordered a nurse to fetch Rosalina, a 14 year old girl with big brown eyes and Hispanic heritage. Master looked back at us and pressed his lips. Soon a Hispanic girl walked in with good posture, every girl learned manners and posture. Her long black hair was weaved in a braid. She took the poor girl's place and then the 4 girls held their hands together.

"Lets try this again" Master says. He tells the pianist to resume playing _Swan Lake_ , and quietly taps the ground using his cane.

 **oOo**

It was 8:10, and the stars shined brightly through Hinata's window. The girls were quickly getting ready for bed. Some girls were already asleep and others were brushing their teeth or face. All of the girls wore white night gown with long sleeves and the skirt fell their ankles. Hinata sat on her bed, observing the spider on her window.

"Where is Heather?" A girl asked. Cleo, an African-American girl with her hair in cornrows. Cleo noticed Heather's empty bed that had no bedding or covers, as if she was never there. Hinata looked over at Cleo and the empty bed, she realized that she hadn't seen Heather since this morning.

Hinata was the 10 year old girl, who failed to keep up with the Tchaikovsky's tempo. She transferred to the academy 2 years ago, she was always sobbing in her sleep. Everyone knew that she wouldn't be able to handle the pressure, it was about time for her to leave. But Hinata still felt a ache in her heart, she didn't like seeing her comrades suffering.

"Hinata" Cleo accused, noticing the guilty look on Hinata's face. Cleo was 14, only 3 years younger than Hinata. Cleo registered 6 years ago, and persisted in the academy's trials.

"We were dancing to _Swan_ Lake,and she couldn't keep tempo" Hinata replied quietly. She didn't mention that Heather was replaced with Rosalina, who was in the same room as them. Hinata hanged her head to the floor. Rosalina looked away and biter tongue, acting as if she was eavesdropping.

"Girls, It's 8:27" Renee, a girl Trinidad said. The girls had a strict curfew of 8:30, they were warned that there would be consequences if they stayed up late. Renee had her black hair in a ponytail, the ends of her hair brushed her shoulders. Cleo dropped the conversation and got inside her bed. Several other girls followed her lead and ran to their beds. Hinata laid down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Renee turned off the lights and went to bed.

Hinata hid under her bed, trying to avoid creaks of her bed as she moved. A few minutes later, the door open with a loud creak following it, it revealed a bright light. There was a nurse checking if all the girls went to bed, as she did every night.

The nurse's hawk eyes observed the still bodies of young girls under their covers hoping they won't get caught awake. After a few seconds of her observing she leaves and closes the door behind her. Hinata releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Hinata stares at the same ceiling she has seen for 10 years, and soon falls asleep.


End file.
